


Healing My End

by coffee_addict_13



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Kitsune, M/M, Nekomata - Freeform, Nereids (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Nymphs & Dryads, Phoenixes, Seraphim, Sirens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_addict_13/pseuds/coffee_addict_13
Summary: Aiolos has a crush on his Kitsune roommate. Luckily his friends have a plan. Will it work? Or will it backfire?
Kudos: 2





	1. Resort

It was a nice day in Slydenn, Astrea and it was the first day of winter vacation for Sakons Academy. I was stuck with staying on campus with my roommate, Virgil, and my friends. I met up with them in the cafeteria.  
"Hey, Aiolos," Jade waved.  
I sat down. "Hey. So, what are the plans for break?"  
"Well, since Virgil isn't here right now, we all know about your crush on him," Pyrrha stated.  
"I don't have a crush on him!"  
"You've been staring at his ass whenever he leans down. And every time you spar in Phys Ed, one of you ends up getting pinned against a wall or on the floor." Lyall smirked.  
"Okay, fine, I like him. What about it?"  
"Well, we're pretty sure he likes you back. So we are planning on telling him that we wanna go out of town for the break and if he wants to join us."  
"Okay," I stretched the last vowel out.  
"So, we're going to handcuff you two, or we can rent three one-bedroom rooms at the hotel." Neith smiled. "Oh, here he comes."  
The kitsune in question sat down beside me. "Sorry, I'm late. What did you need from me?"  
"Well, we all were going to go out of town for the break. We found a lovely resort in the mountains and were wondering if you wanted to come." Pyrrha handed him a pamphlet. He glanced at it.  
"Oh, you guys wanted to go here?" he purred. "Yeah, I'll even book the room."  
"Well, there's a catch. We wanna make a bet." Neith smiled.  
Virgil's tail flicked. "Oh?"  
"Yeah, if Lyall can beat you in an arm wrestle, you and Aiolos have to spend the first week handcuffed together. But if you win, you can choose what we do first."  
Virgil's ears pinned against his head. "Lyall has to touch me to do this, right?"  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" asked Pyrrha.  
Virgil forced a smile. "Of course not. Let's get it over with."  
Lyall slid to face Virgil. Virgil put his arm up. Lyall grabbed his hand. Virgil's tail made him look agitated. Neith held their hands still.  
"On three. One, Two, Three. Go!" Neith let go. The two started to arm wrestle. Virgil almost got Lyall pinned down before Lyall started to growl. Virgil shuddered and Lyall pinned Virgil's hand. Virgil whipped his hand back.  
"Okay, I lost." he hissed. "I'll go through with the wager, but if you'll excuse me, I need to go."  
Virgil left. I looked back at him and saw him go to the restroom.  
"What you guys did was fucked up," I stated.  
Pyrrha sighed. "Yes, but there was no way we could win any bet against him unless we used his fear against him."  
"I'm going to go talk to him." I stood up. I walked into the same restroom. I saw Virgil looking paler than usual.  
"Are you okay, Vee?"  
He shook his head. "I really hate dogs."  
"I know. But they made me not able to speak up."  
"Why? Did they want to win that badly?" he started washing his hands.  
"Yeah, they did." I sighed and walked closer.  
"It's horrendous," he growled.  
"Wanna get back at them?"  
He raised his head. "How?"  
"The resort we're going to is owned by your uncles. We can talk to them and see if they can get you a separate room from them. And then, we can scare them in the forest. Your uncles have plenty of space to do it."  
"My cousins would love to help too." he smiled.  
"There's his pretty smile." I sighed.  
"What?" he looked at me.  
"I said that out loud, didn't I?" I felt my cheeks heat up.  
He nodded. He leaned and grabbed a paper towel. He threw it away and walked back to me.  
"It was sweet of you to cheer me up." He whispered before he kissed my cheek.  
"Oh." I heard my voice squeak.  
"I'll see you later in the dorm." he smiled. I touched my cheek. I stood there until Neith and Lyall came in.  
Neith shook me. "Hey, are you okay?"  
"He kissed my cheek." I sighed.  
"Goddamn, you have it for him bad," Lyall said.


	2. An Inconvenient Encounter

It was the next day, and everyone gathered by the two cars. One car was Lyall, Neith, and Pyrrha and the other was Jade, me, and Virgil. We all decided that separate vehicles were the best idea because of the incident before. We all headed to the resort. Jade chose to drive while I sat with Virgil. She was still upset about yesterday. We were already handcuffed with her left to my right.   
"Okay, we need to talk," Jade said once on the highway. Vee flicked her ear.   
"What about?" she hissed.  
"Look, Violet, we really do need to talk, so Aiolos," she started. I nodded and put on soundproof headphones. I played loud music and gave them a thumbs up. 

* * *

Violet's P.O.V.  
"How could you guys do that to me?" I growled.   
"Look, I am sorry. But you always win bets, and we wanted to make it believable. You want to date Aiolos, don't you?" Jade said.   
I pouted. "Yes."  
"Well, now you can spend a whole week with him. Also, where did you even get handcuffs?"   
"I kind of already owned them." I felt my face heat up.   
Jade laughed. "Oh my god! You're that kind of person. Wait, have you used them on you?"  
"I'm not answering that."   
"Okay, okay, I'll stop. So do you forgive me?"   
"Fine."   
"Plus, maybe he will rail you as hard as you could want."  
"Uh, that's only if he isn't a bottom." I crossed my legs.   
"True. So, we're done with this conversation." Jade said chuckling. I tapped Aiolos's shoulder. He took off the headphones.  
"So, we're all good?" he asked. Goddammit, why did he have to be so cute?   
I nodded. "Yeah. She called the others, and they apologized. So we don't have to do that plan."  
He smiled. "That's good. I'm glad we got that over with before our vacation technically started."  
I nodded and shifted.   
"Are you okay?" he asked.   
"She's probably just a bit pent up," Jade smirked.   
"JADE!" we both yelled.   
"What?! I'm joking... mostly." she chuckled. We sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. 

* * *

Aiolos' P.O.V.  
When we arrived, we saw a large resort with snow covering any amount of the roof. The mountains were giant and had trees all over. A few ski lifts were lead up the mountains. Jade whistled.   
"Oh, yeah, how many rooms did you book?" she asked.  
Vee leaned back. "I asked my uncles if there were any suites available, and they said there were three left. So, I booked three. One for you and Pyrrha, one for Neith and Lyall, and one for Aiolos and me."   
"Suites? I thought we were going to be in regular rooms." Jade's ears faced us.   
"Well, Pyrrha and Neith had to come here anyway, so they just decided suites were more convenient." she smiled. Jade parked near the doors with the other car right beside us. We all got out.   
"Do you guys mind uncuffing us for check-in?" Vee asked. Pyrrha chuckled. She unlocked the cuffs and handed them to Jade.  
"Just for check-in. But as soon as you get to the rooms, the cuffs go back on." she smiled. Vee nodded and shifted into her masculine form.  
"Alright." he sighed. "Ready to meet my family?"   
He gave a nervous smile and started to walk up to the lodge. I followed him. We entered the warm lodge. I could feel my cheeks heat up as we walked in. I saw three fox creatures sitting at the front desk around our age. The first one had shaggy light brown hair with matching ears poking through it and brown eyes. The second one had a red bob cut with her ears poking through and blue eyes. The third one had long brown hair with her ears towards the door and brown eyes. Virgil took a deep breath. I caught up to him and placed my hand on his back. He looked at me, and I smiled gently at him.   
"You can do this," I said. We walked up to the desk. The second fox creature perked up.   
"Hello there, how can we help you?" she smiled. The rest of our group came up as well.  
"We have three rooms," Virgil said. "One under the name Samaras, one under the name Antonis, and one under Spyros."   
The three fox creatures paused and looked at Virgil. The girl with brown hair went behind the wall and came back a couple of minutes later. An adult kitsune with brown hair and a human with blond hair walked out. They looked at us and smiled.   
"Virgil, we're so glad you decided to stay at our resort." the kitsune smiled.   
Virgil tried for a smile. " Yeah, Uncle Riku. By the way, when is everyone else arriving?"  
"Well, half of the family is already here. But your father, the Arimas, the Matsuokas, the Okabes, and the Stefanidis families aren't coming until next week."   
"Alright." Virgil nodded. "Could we have the keys to our rooms, please?"   
"Sure thing, kiddo." Riku messed with Virgil's hair, and his husband handed me the six keys.   
Riku looked at me. "Hey, Virge, who is this?"   
I smiled. "I'm Aiolos Serafin-Fierro. I'm a friend of Virgil's from college."   
The others just waved.   
Riku put his hand out. I shook it. "Hello, I'm Riku Oshiro-Fukui, and this is my husband, Ryūnosuke. These are three of my children: Kichiro, Nao, and Shona. The other three are helping out in other areas of the resort."  
He patted each of his kids' heads when saying their names. I smiled.  
"I didn't realize that Virgil had a large family." I looked over at him. He looked at me with a betrayed look.   
"Virgil!" Riku grinned. "Did you not tell your friends about your family?"   
"Uncle Riku, we will speak of this at a later date if you would please." he stood tall, looking the older kitsune in the eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Riku looked away.   
"Very well, Ōi keishō-sha," he said. We went up to our rooms with our luggage. Virgil proved to be the strongest of us, so he had to carry his own luggage. We all convened in the room Virgil booked for him and me.   
"So, first, we have to recuff you two," Pyrrha said. She put the handcuffs on us again.   
"Now, explain what that was about," Jade said. "Anata no oji ga anata ni itta nikkunēmu wa nanideshita ka?"  
Virgil shifted back to his feminine self. "Well, you know how I mentioned that my father lived in the capital of the country?"  
We all nodded.   
"That's because my father is the king of Astrea, and I'm his only heir. But I do have several cousins and aunts and uncles from his side. He's actually the youngest."  
"Then why is your father, king?" asked Neith.  
"Because my father is in an alliance marriage to a princess in Draoque. She is not the heir to the throne as of now, I believe, but she was the only unmarried royal when the alliance was made."  
"Is that why no one in Astrea has run into a siren for over thirty thousand years?" asked Jade. Virgil nodded.   
"So, you're actually a royal?" asked Lyall.   
"It makes sense. I'm a Countess of Drausia, Jade is a Marquess of Graostan, Aiolos is a Duke of Astrea, and Neith is a Baron of Edrana. We needed to find a way that we could convince you to come for the ball next week." Pyrrha said.  
"Which I am not looking forward to," Virgil grumbled.   
"Why is that?" asked Lyall.  
"Being the only genderfluid heir of Astrea in history is strange enough, but my father being king puts pressure to be the perfect child. So I've only shown as the male version of myself to the public, especially at balls and other dances." she shuffled closer to me.   
"How about we just focus on having fun for a week before the ball?" I suggested. She smiled and nodded.   
"Do you guys mind leaving Aiolos and me alone for a bit? We will meet at breakfast in the morning," she said. The others nodded and left.   
"So, why did you want them to leave?" I asked.   
"I want to tell you something, but it's private. So, I will order some food to the room." she smiled. "But first, let me dress us up a little bit."  
She snapped her fingers, and I was suddenly wearing a dark blue shirt, a black leather jacket, plain grey jeans, a purple scarf, and plain sneakers. She was wearing a dark blue zip-up shirt with a matching skirt that went down to the middle of her thigh, dark ripped tights, and blue heels. She was always taller than me, but now she towered over me. She called from the phone on the nightstand. I didn't hear what she ordered. She pulled a bobby pin out of her hairstyle, which took her hair from a bun to a ponytail. She then unlocked our handcuffs.   
"What do you think?" she asked. I couldn't even form words.  
"I-uh, well, I -uh, You look gorgeous." I finally sputtered out. She smiled.   
She started setting up the table. It only took a few minutes before the table had a tablecloth, two candles, two silverware sets, two dinner plates, two napkins, and two chairs. She lit the candles with her foxfire. A knock sounded. I looked through the peephole and saw a human with two silver dinner coverings. I opened the door, and he came in. He saw Virgil sitting at the table, and his jaw dropped. I went to sit down as well. The human put the two dinners in front of us and took the coverings. He left a bottle of red wine. Virgil tipped him, and he left. Virgil had Filet Mignon, Shrimp Fried Rice, and a small thing of alfredo. I had Glazed Salmon and Shrimp Alfredo. On the edge of each plate, there were four oysters.  
"Wow," I uttered. She smiled before her face fell.   
"So, the thing I wanted to talk to you about..." she started. I nodded.   
"Okay, so I have noticed that since we became roommates in high school about seven thousand years ago, we have grown close quite a bit. Not to even mention the dances and balls we have gone to all our lives," she said. I nodded.   
"And I haven't told you this because I was confused." she looked into my eyes as hers turned a pale violet, "I can see your soul markings, but no one else's."   
I felt my heartbeat pick up. "Y-you can?"   
She nodded. "So, I was hoping that you would go on a date with me."  
"I thought we already were," I said. She finally smiled again.   
"Is that a yes?"   
I nodded. "If this dinner goes well, how about we go on a real date?"   
She purred. "That's fair."  
We started to eat and drank a couple of glasses of wine. We laughed and went out to the balcony. I let my wings out. She held out her hand.   
"May I hold your hand?"   
I nodded and held it. "Do you miss spending time with your parents, Vee?"   
She sighed. "It depends. I haven't seen my mother for almost fifteen thousand years. My father and I haven't talked for maybe seven thousand, other than the casual ball here and there."  
"How come you never told me this?"   
She looked at me. "It never really came up. You already knew that I am royalty, and so you never asked about my family. They also never asked if I even had friends."   
"Well, it's a good thing that we had each other these past few centuries, then."   
She smiled. She turned to me. She put her free hand on my left cheek.   
"May I kiss you?"   
I nodded. She moved closer and put her arms around my cheeks. I put my hands on her hips. She closed her eyes at the same time as me. I brushed my lips against hers. She pushed deeper. I felt her fangs against my lower lip. She moved her hands down to my hips. I could feel her smile as she bit my lip. She pulled my hips closer to her. We stayed like that for what seemed like only a few seconds. I parted to breathe. She wasn't even panting, but she slowly opened her eyes.   
"Holy hell, Vee," I said after catching my breath.   
"What?" she looked with a raised eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"  
"Fuck no. You are amazing. I just wasn't expecting that."   
She chuckled and looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. We probably should get to bed."  
I nodded. She led me inside. I grabbed my pajamas and headed to the shower. Virgil started to change into pajamas. After my shower, I saw Virgil brushing through her hair. She saw me and smiled. We both headed to the queen-sized bed. Virgil turned off the lights. She lightly kissed my forehead as I lay on my stomach to let my wings dry.   
"Kalinýchta kai glyká óneira, agapité mou." Virgil sighed. We drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ōi keishō-sha: heir to the throne  
> Anata no oji ga anata ni itta nikkunēmu wa nanideshita ka?: What was with the nickname your uncle said to you?  
> Kalinýchta kai glyká óneira, agapité mou.: Good night and sweet dreams, my dearest.


	3. Dream

It was a dreary night. Aiolos was standing on top of the boys' dormitory in his combat gear when a whistle rang through.  
"Hey, little birdy." a voice rang out. Aiolos turned with a thought of _I know that voice_. He saw a silhouette of a kitsune.  
"Oh, it's you," he smirked. "Virgil. How is it going?"   
Virgil jumped to the rooftop where Aiolos was standing. "'How is it going?' That's something I like to know, too."  
"Huh?" Aiolos raised an eyebrow.  
"Last year for my mission, I was in..." he started. "Well, that's not really important right now."  
"So?" Aiolos smirked.   
Virgil sighed. "I fought some strange villains, and now I have a little problem."  
Aiolos shrugged. "What's the problem?"   
"What's the -" Virgil growled but got only close enough that Aiolos could see him. He rolled his eyes.   
"Look at these." he pointed to his teeth. Aiolos noticed that his four canines were much longer than before.   
Aiolos grabbed Virgil's face. He pulled up his top lip and fiddled with the canines. "Wow. Are they real?"  
Virgil growled. He carefully moved the seraph's fingers away.   
"Yes, they are." he sighed. His eyes were a strange shade of purple.  
"How come your canines got longer?" Aiolos asked. Virgil's face became flushed.   
"My aunt told me that because of my kitsune heritage that my fangs have finally come in since I lost my baby and powerless ones. And then she said because of my siren heritage, I become more powerful the more stress I am under."  
"And what does that mean?"   
Virgil sat down, and Aiolos joined him. "The mission only lasted a week. But afterward, I grew my fangs in and got a bit stressed about it. The school put me on a forced break, and I had to stay in the castle for eleven months while my aunts helped me."  
"Can you explain in simple terms?" Aiolos huffed. Virgil looked at him. He made a shimmering illusion break down. His hair was longer with white roots and black tips. His eyes were a deep purple, and his claws were sharp. The biggest change was his tails. The last time Aiolos saw him, the most he ever had was two. But now Virgil had five tails.   
"You grew more tails?"   
Virgil nodded. He put his chin on his knees.   
"What's worse is that they discontinued the hair dye I've always used."   
"So, what are you gonna do?"   
Virgil pulled a lock in front of his face. "First, cut my hair. Then, I will just say that I wanted a new look."  
Aiolos laughed as Virgil smirked. "God, you are an asshole. People are going to notice the tails."  
"Illusions are a thing, dipshit." he grinned.   
A chill ran down Aiolos' spine. "R-r-right."  
Virgil's ears perked towards him. He turned his head. "You just felt fear?"  
He looked like a wounded puppy. Aiolos nodded.   
"It's just the fangs that startled me for a moment. I'll get used to them."   
Virgil nodded.


	4. T is for Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: slight signs of PTSD, anger, secrecy

I shot up panting. I was in the queen-sized bed in the resort. Aiolos was looking at me with concern. I caught my breath, and Aiolos held me with his wings. They were a beautiful white with gold speckles. He rubbed my back.   
"You _really_ need to talk to someone about those nightmares," he said. "What are they about?"  
"They're not exactly nightmares." I ran a hand through my short hair. "More like memories."  
"What was this one about?" he sat beside me, hiding his wings.  
I sighed. "Remember when I had to go home for a year?"  
He nodded.   
"My nightmare was about when I came back and told you about my fangs and tails. It ended with you saying that you would get used to them."  
He frowned and then grinned. "And I did. Enough to kiss you finally."   
"And how long did that take?"  
"Well, I didn't realize I wanted to kiss you until I was 18,261. But I did have a crush on you since I was 16,554."  
I felt my face flush. "Oh, wow. I didn't even notice for over five thousand years!"  
Aiolos laughed. "When did you start to crush, Virge?"  
"When I was 19,402. After that musical, you and I did together." I covered my face. Aiolos laughed again. I hit him with a pillow. He tackled me onto the bed.   
"Sorry for laughing." he smiled. He kissed my cheek.   
"May I kiss you again?" I asked. He nodded. I put him on his back and kissed his neck. I moved up to his lips and pressed my lips against his. He pushed his tongue into my mouth. I opened it enough so that he could tangle his with mine. I felt his bottom lip against my top canines. I heard a moan from him and parted. He pouted at me.   
"Sorry, but I have to get a shower before the others wake up and realize we don't have the handcuffs on." I smiled.   
"Fine."  
I got my shower and grabbed a pair of black jeans, snow boots with red snowflakes, a black tank top, a black button-up with sparkles on the collar, a light grey sweater, and my purple coat and gloves. Aiolos handed me his blue scarf. I gave him my purple one. We both put them in our pockets. I cuffed our wrists after we were dressed. We both got our books out and waited. An hour later, a knock sounded on our door.   
"It's unlocked," I announced. Pyrrha and Jade walked in. Pyrrha was dressed in light jeans, dark brown boots, a black sweater, a yellow coat, yellow gloves, and a red scarf. Jade was in a pair of dark grey leggings, a teal skirt, teal boots, a dark grey sweater, her red coat, her red gloves, and a yellow scarf.   
"Did you guys have fun last night?" Pyrrha smirked. I nodded.   
"How did you two get dressed?" asked Jade. I smirked.   
"Do you _really_ want to know that?"   
She shuddered. "Nope."  
Neith and Lyall came in a couple of seconds after. Neith was wearing dark blue jeans, a thick black sweater, a pair of black snow boots, his teal coat and gloves, and a green scarf. Lyall was in blue jeans, a t-shirt, a grey hoodie, grey boots, a green leather jacket, green gloves, and a teal scarf.   
"They're still in them?" asked Neith. I chuckled.   
"Yep."  
"So, what happened last night?" asked Jade.   
"What do you mean?" asked Aiolos.  
Pyrrha raised an eyebrow. "You two are holding hands."  
I felt my face flush. "Okay, fine. I confessed to Aiolos last night."  
Pyrrha and Jade smiled and jumped up and down. Lyall and Neith nodded in approval.   
"And?" asked Lyall.   
"We are going on a date tonight."  
Jade hugged me. Pyrrha chuckled as she got the keys for the handcuffs. She unlocked us.   
"It took you two long enough." she huffed.   
"How long did you two end up crushing on each other before confessing?" asked Lyall.   
"Well, I started crushing 5,445 years ago." Aiolos grinned.   
"While I only started 2,113 years ago." I finished the sentence. The others looked at us with exasperation.   
"Let's just go get some breakfast," I said.   
"Yeah, okay," Jade said. We walked down to the dining hall. We were stopped at the entrance by two kitsune, one with brown hair and green eyes and one with red hair and blue eyes.   
"You guys don't eat in here." said the brunette one.  
The redhead smiled. "You eat in the private dining hall."   
The others parted to show me.   
"Who told you that, Fraser and Roderick?" I growled.   
"Oh, cousin Virgil," they said in unison. "Our father did. And anyway, don't try to intimidate us. We all know that we're more powerful than you."   
They showed their three tails each. I smirked. I snapped, and my illusion shattered to reveal my claws and eight tails. They paled.   
"Where are your dads?" I growled. They pointed to the front desk. I stormed to the desk. Riku saw me and sighed.   
"Roderick and Fraser told you about the dining hall, didn't they?"   
I nodded. "Why?"  
"Your father said that it was necessary. If a hunter saw a white kitsune with eight tails, they may want your pelt. Same as seeing a phoenix and a nekomata. Or even a seraph and a nereid. All in the same group."   
"You mean, Aunt Ayane told you that he said that, right?"   
He nodded. "How did you know that?"  
"My father hasn't talked to me in over ten thousand years more than just a hello."   
Riku nodded. "Could you at least let me take you to the dining hall?"  
I snapped, and my illusion came back. "Very well."   
He led us to a large room with eighteen large tables. Each table had enough chairs for each family. He led us to a table with two extra chairs. Nao brought us some food each. Riku left the room. I scanned and saw forty-six of my family in the room.   
"How many of these people are related to you, Virgil?" asked Lyall.  
I sighed. "Forty-six that are sitting down."   
We ate in silence.

* * *

After our meal, we went to the area where all the activities were. Pyrrha sighed.   
"Alright, how about this? Let's each have a date activities day. We split into our couplings, and if someone attacks us, we blow into our emergency whistles."  
"What emergency whistles?" I asked. Neith, Pyrrha, and Aiolos all held out whistles.   
"These are high-frequency whistles that we each have tuned for all of your ears. We all got them when Neith and Lyall started dating, and when Pyrrha and Jade started dating. Just in case one of us was in danger." Aiolos stated.   
"Is that why I keep hearing those high pitched noises before finding one of you in an alley?" I asked. They laughed. I felt my face flush.   
Aiolos put his hand on my shoulder. "Sorry. It's just that they've been doing this for forty years."  
"And what about you?" I whacked him with my tail.   
He looked at me sheepishly. "Um, well, almost seven thousand years."  
I stared at him. "We're going with your plan, Pyrrha. I need to talk to Aiolos. We will meet at the skating rink around six."   
I picked up Aiolos and put him over my shoulder.   
"Stop waving at them, Aiolos."   
He laughed as I took him over to the cafe near the ski rental shop. I put him down right before we walked in. He grinned at me.   
"We will be talking about that later, you know."   
He nods. "I know I should have told you a long time ago, but you have to know that you're kind of intimidating."  
"Says the literal 6' 5" angel."   
"You are a prinxe, Virge. And you have eight tails, which seems to mean something important. Plus, you're an amazing actor and singer. Plus, you are really attractive. You always attract attention no matter what you look like. You are literally what everyone wants in a partner. You are inconceivable."   
I narrowed my eyes at him. "Do you mean it?"   
"Every syllable." he smiled.   
"Very well." I smiled back. "It doesn't matter then."  
We reached the front of the line.   
"Welcome to The King's Artic. My name is Yuuki. How can I help you?" asked a small nekojin with silver hair.   
"Hi, we need two large coffees. One lavender and toasted marshmallow Cloud Macchiato and one Cubano." I said.   
She jotted the jargon on the cups and rang them up. "And what are the names for those?"  
"The Cubano is for Aiolos, and the cloud macchiato is for Virgil."   
The nekojin glanced at us. Her eyes widened. I smirked.   
"Listen, we don't want any attention," I said quietly. "His name is fine, but if you don't say mine, I'll tip the employees here."  
She nodded. "Your total is $8.50."   
I handed her a ten-dollar bill and gave her a look. She smiled.   
"Your order will be out quickly."  
"Thank you." I smiled as we walked to sit down. Aiolos found a table for two overlooking the mountains.   
"So what are we doing today?" he asked. I smiled.   
"I figured, after coffee, we could go up to one of the peaks. There is a lovely spa on that one." I pointed to the right mountain. "We could hang out there. Get a couple of treatments, and then when we are done, we can ski or snowboard down to the ice rink."  
He smiled. "That sounds perfect."   
"Cubano for Aiolos. Lavender and Toasted Marshmallow Cloud Macchiato for Vee." Yuuki spoke into the sound system. I pulled out six ten-dollar bills and got our drinks. I put the money in the tip jar. I started to walk back to the table. Someone tapped my shoulder.   
"Excuse me," a female voice said. I turned to see three female cervataurs.   
"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.   
"We were wondering if you would go on a date with one of us." the one in the middle said.   
I sighed. "Unfortunately, no. I am actually on a date with my boyfriend. But trust me, if there's anywhere to find love, it's this resort."   
The girls pouted. I handed them fifteen dollars.   
"Here, have a drink on me and my boyfriend's behalf."   
They smiled and nodded. I walked to Aiolos. I gave him his coffee.   
"They asked you out, didn't they?" he asked. I nodded.   
"Why don't we go head up to the spa? It's a three hour trip up the mountain anyway."  
"It is?"  
I nodded. "Don't worry. They have cars driven by the staff."  
We stood up, and I slipped the purple scarf out of Aiolos' pocket. I put it around his neck, smirking at him. He smiled as I put on his blue scarf. We walked to the base of the mountain. A white SUV was parked with a nekojin with brownish-silver hair and fur standing by it. He saw us and bowed.   
"Your Royal Highness, it is a pleasure to see you," he stated.   
"You don't have to address me like that. We just need to get up the mountain. Could you take us?" I chuckled. He stood up.   
"I would love to." he opened the backseat door.   
Aiolos got in first. He helped me in and kissed my hand. We sat beside each other. The nekojin closed the door and got in the front seat. He started the car and drove up. I laid my head on Aiolos' shoulder as we drank our coffee. After our coffee was gone, I got out my phone and headphones. I gave one earbud to Aiolos. My music started to play.   
"Did you make a playlist for the trip?" he asked. I nodded.   
He kissed my forehead. I chuckled and grabbed his empty hand. We stayed like that for the entire way up to the spa on top of the mountain.


End file.
